1. Field
some example embodiments provide methods and/or apparatuses for performing a function by combining one or more function blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, terminals capable of performing a plurality of functions have been introduced to the market. For example, smartphones perform not only a simple call function but also various other functions, for example, capturing a picture or video, sensing an object, a web-page searching, etc. Further, traditional articles, for example, glasses and watches, have been developed to perform various other functions (e.g., a web-page searching), in addition to traditional functions of the devices.
However, because an apparatus capable of performing a plurality of functions are configured such that blocks for performing the plurality of functions are not separated, it is difficult to reduce a volume of each block. Further, the whole apparatus consumes unnecessary power due to functions not currently used.